Darah LightBreeze
Darah LightBreeze is a ghost who lives in the depths of the Rem Forest, she always appears on her own in search of travelers who she begins to stalk. She claims to grant wishes in return for "friendship", but in reality, what she does is cause visions and hallucinations of those wishes. She will then always follow the person in their way, attempting to form a friendship with them, despise her lack of reaction or emotions. She's stubborn and will keep following them, but despise not doing anything actually harmful, her presence usually causes a feeling of discomfort. Appearance Darah is 100cm tall, her skin is a ghostly blue and she has long black hair. Her eyes are red and usually have a tired look to them. She wears nothing but a simple white dress with a turtleneck and long sleeves that cover her hands. She's barefoot and more often hovers instead of walking. Personality Darah is quiet and very curious about everything around her. Although she can come off as shy, this isn't really the case as she doesn't find it difficult to approach others. She is talkative and strangely manipulative, however, she is not too friendly, sometimes lacking emotions and reacting very neutrally to most things. She easily becomes bitter to being treated wrongly and can become sadistic and cruel as she'll cause illusions to harm others. Abilities Darah has the ability to cause illusions, when she claims to grant wishes, it's only these illusions taking place. For example, if one would ask for money, money would appear, but eventually it would fade out of existence, or if someone asked for a specific person to love them, an illusion of that person would appear but would too eventually disappear. Darah also has the ability to seemingly disappear out of nowhere and teleport elsewhere. Relationships too lazy for this now Backstory Darah lived a simple life with both of her parents in a large fancy house. Eventually, her parents began to fight almost everyday and as Darah had always been a quiet and detached child, so she tried her best to ignore them. She never understood her parents' arguments, only realizing that they saw her as problem when it was far too late. Apparently her parents were running out of money and rather than to sell their prized possessions away, they figured that they wouldn't waste as much if they didn't have a daughter. Darah realized this and quickly went to hide in the house's attic, not knowing whether her parents wanted to hurt her, abandon her or even kill her. Her parents, realizing that their daughter was aware of their plans, locked every single door in the house, attic included and searched every room, but to no avail, they couldn't find her anywhere. They assumed that she had fled from home and in a sick way they felt relieved to know this. Darah never moved, living in fear that the wood from the floor would spoil her position, however it being winter weather in a cold attic and her being a child that would get easily sick, didn't give her much of a chance of surviving and after days, she passed away for both starvation and cold. Her soul woke up in the same position but as soon as she realized that she could escape from home, she did so and fled to the forest, hovering aimlessly for days until she was able to fully materialize and get used to her own life. Feeling bitter and betrayed by her parents, Darah imagined stories and dreams of an happy life, eventually giving these visions a more material form which became later became her illusions. Darah was desperate for company and friends and seeing as anyone would hardly approach a ghost such as herself, she began using the illusions to lure others towards her. Trivia * Darah's design was inspired on Samara Morgan from The Ring * My first (And fortunately only) sleep paralysis experience, featured Darah appearing in a forest as the words "Fruitful fantasy" were being loudly whispered to me. This had caused me to stop drawing Darah for many months out of discomfort from the experience. Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:The Rem Forest Category:Ghosts, Zombies and other Undead Category:Regular Drimare Category:Priority Fix Category:Complete pages